


Haunted Houses Are... Real!?

by Sweepin_Up_The_Emerald_Bar_8



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian just wants to sleep, Freddie is understanding but doesn't listen, Liar! nobody believes him!, Roger is persistant, Roger knows something is wrong but no one believes him, Skeptical Deaky, The house really is haunted, This is my first work for Queen (band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweepin_Up_The_Emerald_Bar_8/pseuds/Sweepin_Up_The_Emerald_Bar_8
Summary: "Am I the only one who understands that this house is haunted?!" Roger yelled, pacing the floor."Oh don't be so ridiculous." Brian replied.ORStrange things happen when Queen moves into their new home.





	1. Moving In

"Alright boys! We've made it!" Freddie exclaimed, throwing his bags down on a chair. He took a deep breath, and looked around their home.  
He had furniture brought in before they moved in so the large house didn't look so bare. By the time he was done decorating, he would make sure you couldn't see the walls anymore. He strutted into the kitchen (which was the second room on the right, next to a library) and smiled when he saw all of the counter tops and a large walk-in pantry.  
"Hold up Fred," Brian called, running up behind him.  
"Right," Freddie started, "We should explore together. Trust me, it's like a maze in here!"  
John and Roger caught up them, and they continued looking around. On the first floor they discovered a fairly large living room, a small bathroom, a dining room, an empty room and a deck, along with the kitchen and library. On the second floor, they found three large rooms, one with a bathroom, and a large bathroom. Freddie said the room with a bathroom was for Roger because his catchphrase was "I need more personal space". Another was for Brian.  
They found that the third floor was identical to the second one, and Freddie called the largest one his with a triumphant, "I made sure I got a large one too!" and he shared a high-five with Roger. Deaky got the room next to Freddie's.  
Upon looking in the rooms, on in particular seemed off to Roger. It had a lot of space, and a large semi-circle shaped window, two rectangular ones below it.  
He'd only felt that way when he was in the library and the living room but the feeling was too strong to ignore now.  
"Guys, my common-sense is tingling, and I don't like this room!" He said. They all looked at him as if he were crazy.  
"Roger stop being ridiculous! You're most likely just anxious because the house is so big." Freddie replied, John nodding his head in agreement.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he was just anxious, and this was a feeling he could sleep off.

After they were done, they decided it was time for bed. After all; they had a long day of shopping for groceries and decorations the next day. They bid each other goodnight and went into their assigned rooms, beds and dressers waiting for them.  
After about an hour of sitting in bed and staring at the ceeling, Roger still couldn't shake that feeling he first felt when he was in ths library. Something was off, and nobody believed him. He grabbed his favorite light-blue robe out of his dresser, and set off to find out why he felt so odd. He tip-toed past Brian's room, happy that he hadn't turned the hall light on because Brian's door was halfway open. Once down the stairs, he scurried off to the library, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Freddie in the kitchen. Why would he be up?

"Ah, Roger. I see you couldn't sleep either. Care for tea?" He asked, setting his own cup on the table. Roger needed to see what was up with the library, so he replied "No, thanks. I'm going to the library to read."

The feeling became stronger once he was in the room. It was a mix of fear and anxiety, accompanied by thoughts of "I shouldn't be here."

He felt as if there was a presence in the room other than his own, and he could've sworn he heard whispers. "I'm not schizophrenic, something's wrong with this house!" He thought, running back down the hall. He needed to get out of here, he needed to-  
"Done already? What are you, the world's fastest reader?" Freddie asked, laughing to himself afterwards.  
Roger tried his best not to look panicked, and laughed nervously with him.  
"Okay goodnight!" He yelled, already halfway to his room. "What, did he get scared of all the knowledge in that room? Oh, I crack my self up!" Freddie chuckled, sipping his tea. Once Roger was in his room he jumped under his covers, and took deep breaths.  
"This house is haunted..." he whispered. He barely slept that night.


	2. Voices?

"Roger... Roger....Wake up!!!"  
Roger woke up with a gasp. It took his brain a while to process what happened. That's right, he went in that creepy library the night before and heard those whispers... Did those voices wake him up, or was that a dream? He knew he needed to tell the others what was going on.

"Every time we go he ruins it! We can't let him come." Deaky said to Brian, grabbing is breakfast plate and sitting at the table. "Give him a chance." Brian replied, taking a bite of his food. Freddie joined them, placing three cups on the table. He then grabbed his plate and sat down.

"Gave him too many already." Freddie stated. They ate in peace until there was a disturbance of the blond variety.

"Guys! Guys! News!" Roger screamed, nearly tripping over his own feet.  
"Speak of the devil." Deaky said, sipping his drink. Roger hunched over and put his hands on his knees, panting.

"Remember when I told you I felt weird in this house?" He asked when he caught his breath.  
"Not this again." Deaky groaned, rolling his eyes. Roger looked up at them.  
"Whoa, you look terrible mate! How long did you sleep? Brian asked. Roger couldn't remember falling asleep, but he knewhe laid in bed for a long time.  
"I don't remember, but guys there is something wrong with this house!" He said. The three exchanged looks, and Freddie spoke up.  
"Roger, are you okay? This isn't normal behavior." He stated.  
Roger began to get angry.  
"Are you saying I'm mad?!"  
"Roger, he meant to say, 'Why do you think there's something wrong with the house?'" Brian corrected. Roger hoped he didn't sound mad when he said his next words.

"I was hearing voices."

Brian and Freddie looked confused, and Deaky looked upset.

"I hope you're joking." Freddie responded.  
"Hear me out! I went into the library, and I heard then! I also heard them this morning!" He explained.

"So that's what you were doing in there. I should've known better than to think you would actually read." Freddie joked, causing John to snort.

"Instead of insulting me, how about you try to understand me!" Roger suggested.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I get it. You're scared about moving into a new house, and you just need rest." Freddie said.  
Roger frowned.  
"You didn't listen to a thing I said did you? I know what you're going to say 'I heard you.' Did you listen?"

"Yes, and that's why I think you should stay here while we go shopping." Freddie stated. The last thing Roger wanted was to be stuck in that house all alone.

"No, I want to go!" He said, sounding like an upset three year-old.  
"Listen to Freddie. Plus, you never do anything when we go shopping anyway." Deaky replied. Before Roger could protest anymore, they were leaving him.  
"Bye! Make sure you rest!" Brian yelled, closing the front door.

Great, now he's alone in the haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! Is Roger going crazy?  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Roger paced the floor, attempting to clear his head of racing thoughts. He knew he needed to get out of that house, he felt something bad was bound to happen. He would gladly choose shopping over being alone in a haunted house.

"Calm down Roger. It's not like there are actual ghosts in here! Now that would be just crazy!" He said, beginning to sound hysterical.  
He almost jumped ten feet into the air when he saw something move next to him. He grabbed a knife off of the table, and ran into a nearby closet.  
Once he settled in he nearly facepalmed with the knife in his hand.

"Yeah because you can stab spirits!" He put it down and held his breath, to listen for noises outside of the closet. After a few seconds, he began to feel lightheaded, so he decided to breathe softly.  
"Roger!" He heard. It was almost like a whisper. "I'm not afraid of you!" He whisper-yelled. Upon thinking about being attacked by a ghost, he said, "Okay maybe I'm a little afraid... please don't hurt me!"

This wasn't fair. The only thing the other three had to worry about was what color drapes to buy. Roger had to worry about being in a place where his body could be easily found just in case the ghosts were not friendly.

He decided to do something he wouldn't normally do. He decided to swallow his pride and listen to Freddie. After all, it was better than talking to ghosts. He slowly opened the closet door, and scurried back to his room as fast as he could. Once there he jumped under his covers, and decided to wait for the others to get back. Before he could panic from thinking about what happened earlier, he conveniently fell asleep.....

"Ah, so I see you decided to take my advice!" Roger woke up to Freddie standing over him. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I hope you're done talking nonsense!" John said. Roger's eyes went wide. He should've gotten proof, because he was about to make a fool of himself.

"Listen to me, I know you guys think I'm just tired, but I swear I saw a ghost while you were gone!" He said, earning a huff of frustration from Brian. "Unbelievable!" John said, throwing his arms up.

"Here's what's going to happen. We, all of us, are going to watch some movies, and you, Roger, are going to stop this, all of this!" Freddie commanded. Before Roger could reply, they all walked out. "No one ever listens to me!" He yelled, following them.

Roger knew these ghosts were only messing with him to make him seem crazy. Why did they have to pick on him?

During the movies, he kept glancing over his shoulder, and he knew he was hearing something. He felt like he was being watched...

"Alright, goodnight!" Brian said, heading off to his room. After a long pause, someone spoke up. "Yeah I'm out too guys." Deaky said, going up the stairs. Freddie nodded at Roger, and left as well.

Roger knew that subliminal message well. What was it with this man and being able to communicate entire sentences with just one look? That look said, "go to bed and don't start with that ghost stuff in the morning." He hurried to his room, not liking being alone downstairs. He hopped into his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I wish these ghosts would just leave me alone." He sighed.  
"Not likely." he heard. With that, he was running out of his room, into anyone's room, just to not be alone. He ran into someone's room, and slammed their door shut, taking deep breaths. "Roger! What's wrong?" Brian yelled, rushing over to him. Roger grabbed a fistfull of his own shirt, and slid down the wall, panting for air. "Calm down, you're safe." He repeated, until Roger's breathing returned to normal. Roger felt as if he would cry.

"I promise you I'm hearing something! I'm so scared!" He whined. His face started to heat up. "Could I maybe... stay in here with you? Just for tonight?" He asked bashfully. Brian rolled his eyes, and finally shook his head yes. Roger sighed in relief and hopped into bed next to him. Surely ghosts wouldn't bother him while he was with another person.

"Goodnight Brian!" He grinned. Brian sighed.  
"Goodnight you little disappointment!" Brian replied in the same tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy! I'll try to get one chapter up a week!


	4. A/N

Hi readers! Yes, i'm still alive. I should be updating soon and i'm sorry for the long wait! Stay tuned!


	5. Following

"Alright, get up!" Roger heard when he woke up. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes, and looked around. Brian was standing at the foot of the bed. "What do you mean?" Roger asked. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Let me spell it out. Give me an L, give me an E, give me an A, give me a V, give me an E, what's that spell?"

Oh no. The last thing Roger wanted to be was alone. The second he did those ghosts would come to get him. He knew being around someone could help, as long as he was close.

"Please don't make me!" He whined.

"You can find someone else to shadow." Brian replied.

Roger knew just who.  
\---  
"Roger, do you have to stand so close to me? I can feel you breathing down my neck." John groaned, plucking at another string on his bass. He frowned, and continued trying to tune it.

"Sorry." Roger replied, backing up a bit. After a few minutes, John got up and Roger followed him to the kitchen. Freddie was preparing breakfast, and he looked pleasantly surprised. "Good morning boys." He said, setting plates on the table.  
"Good morning." They replied. Freddie sat down and began to eat. Roger sat down next to John, and scooted closer. Freddie seemed confused, but he didn't say anything.

"Roger, I have a question." John stated. After a pause, he spoke.  
"Why are you so close to me? Could you move?" He asked. With that, Roger scooted away quickly, hoping Freddie wouldn't say anything.

"How strange. This reminds me of something i found this morning. I found a butter knife in the closet. I wonder how it got there?" Freddie said, wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Ghosts, I'm telling you!" Roger blurted.

"God Roger not this nonsense again!" John yelled. Freddie rolled his eyes.  
Brian walked in and sat down next to Freddie. 

"You guys think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Are you on drugs, Roger?"

A deadly silence filled the room. Everyone stared at the person who said that, not believing their ears.

"Are you on drugs?" Brian repeated.

"Wow, he said it again." John said under his breath as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No Brian, how could you say that! Ghosts are going to run us out of this house, I'm calling it! You will all apologize." He replied. 

"Two things I won't be doing in my lifetime; Becoming a superhero, and thanking you for something like that." Freddie huffed.

"You're going to eat those words!"

"Enough!" John yelled. "No more of this, please! Let's just have a nice breakfast." The rest of breakfast was peacefull, and no one spoke.

Roger followed John out of the kitchen, and back to his room. He continued sitting close to him, only feeling safe then. Eventually, John took a nap, and so did Roger. He almost followed John to the bathroom.

At lunchtime John had had enough.

"Roger, go follow someone else around! I can't even pass gas without you being there to smell it!

So he did.  
\---  
"What do you need Roger?" Freddie asked, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.  
"Oh, nothing." He replied. He sat there quietly with Freddie until he needed a bathroom break. "I'll be back." Roger stated. He ran as quickly as he could to the bathroom and tried to finish fast.

"So, avoiding us are you?" The whisper sounded angry. He barely had time to pull his pants up before he was running out of the door. He bumped into something -or someone- hard, and fell to the ground. There was a gasp, and a loud thud that wasn't from him. When he realised what was going on, he was terrified.

John lay on the ground, not moving. Roger called for Freddie and Brian and rushed over to his unconscious friend.

This was all his fault. He should have left this alone like they told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger messed up big time!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!


	6. Uh Oh, It's my fault!

Roger shifted his gaze from the plain white walls of the waiting room to the equally pale floors. He sighed, trying to ignore the feeling of Brian's gaze burning into the side of his head.

He knew he messed up. Big time.

If only he'd listened and dropped the spirit stuff. He was the reason that Deaky was in the hospital. Sweet, innocent Deaky.

"I'm so stupid." He said, breaking the silence. 

No on had said a thing after seeing to getting John to a hospital. Freddie didn't seem angry when it happened, and neither did Brian. Brian had a look of disappointment, which hurt Roger worse than anger. He wondered if he would've felt better if the two had slapped him.

"It's not your fault, Roger." Freddie replied in a tired tone, running his hand through his hair.

"I should've listened, and now Deaky's hurt because i didn't!" He yelled, causing some of the other people in the waiting room to send dirty looks his way.

"It is my fault." He stated, lowering his voice.

"You're right, it is your fault. All you can do now is stop the ghost stuff." Brian replied.

Roger parted his lips to protest, but instead opted to stay quiet and play with the zipper on his jacket.

"Family of John Deacon?" A feminine voice shouted from the doorway.   
The three exchanged uneasy looks, and followed her down the hall. Roger coughed from the strong smell of bleach following them, and tried to keep himself calm. Once they reached the room, the nurse warned them.

"He isn't exactly able to form fully coherent sentences right now. Whatever he hit his head on gave him a concussion. It's isn't serous, and the doctor thinks he could be released later today."

Brian gave Roger the most disappointed look he has ever seen. It was so saddening, Roger was sure it was illegal. 

Roger felt relief wash over him. He was glad John would be okay. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he'd caused permanent damage to Deaky over something so petty.

Without further warnings, the nurse opened the door and let them in. Immediately Roger noticed how dazed and confused his friend looked. 

"Guys, hey!" He greeted immediately. At this, Roger rushed to his side and spewed as many apologies that he could.

"Roger, I not mad..." He replied. Roger wanted to hit himself for almost laughing at that.

"I promise to drop this talk about ghosts!" He replied.

"I hope so. Now no more talking, my head hurts really bad."


	7. He Saw It Too!?

Roger frowned as he lay on his bed, trying to get some sleep. He couldn't believe he'd caused John to be hospitalized. He felt that John should be very angry at him, but he wasn't. His friends' lack of anger disturbed him. It felt like a punch to the gut.

Roger sat up and threw his covers onto the floor. The abrupt movement was caused by none other than those pesky spirits! Roger swore he saw something moving in the corner. He kept his eyes trained on it, and he heard a loud thud to his left. His head snapped to the side, and he saw that a book had fallen. Then he heard another thud to his right and took of running.

He wasn't surprised when he found Freddie in the kitchen. He decided to pretend like he came for a glass of water. "Roger! What are you doing up so late?" He frowned, "you're not hunting ghosts, are you?" Roger shook his head, scared of what Freddie would say if he said yes.

All of a sudden, the light above them started to flicker. Roger glanced up at it, catching Freddie's gaze afterwards. "That's strange," he stated, "That bulb is new!" Freddie appeared more and more unsettled. The lightbulb died, and Roger heard a low growling sound. Freddie must've heard it too, because he flinched.

. "Alright Roger, that's enough." He warned, thinking it was a joke, a prank "Ummm Freddie, I'm not doing anything." Freddie pondered this.

"So if Deaky and Brian are sleeping, and we're right here.... Then who was flickering the lights?" Freddie asked. They both grudgingly turned towards the light switch and saw something like nothing else they had ever seen. A spirit, wearing what appeared to be long, black, torn sheets.

Freddie and Roger exchanged looks of equal fear and ran. They ran upstairs, into the extra room on the first floor. Freddie began to pant, and became frantic.

"G-ghosts aren't r-real! What's w-wrong with me!?' Freddie panicked. Roger was scared too, but the other strong emotion he felt was pride. He'd told Freddie so and wanted to say it.

"I told you so!" He laughed, not answering his question. Freddie seemed to understand.

"So you mean you were right this whole time?" Freddie asked, looking as if he was about to pass out.

"No, I-i... I won't believe it. I must be hallucinating."

That was all Roger needed to snap. He grabbed Freddie by the wrist and tugged him all the way to Brian's room. Brian had shot upwards in his bed when the two burst in.

"What in the world-"

"We saw a ghost Brian. Tell him Freddie!"

Freddie began to stutter. John peeked into the room through the door frame, equally as confused as Brian was.

"Oh not this again. What did we tell you Roger?!" Brian yelled, clearly not in the mood. Roger was seething.

"Am I the only one who understands that this house is haunted?!" Roger yelled, pacing the floor.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous." Brian replied.

Roger growled. He knew Freddie saw what he saw. Eventually, they would all see how right he was.

"Leave, Roger! We'll deal with this in the morning." Brian said, rolling over so that he was facing away from them.

"But-"

"Now!" Brian replied. Oh, how good it would feel when they all saw that Roger was right. Then he'd rub it in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! No I haven't forgotten about this story, and I'm going to try and finish it faster.


End file.
